Massage éveillant les sens
by lumi's
Summary: Milo et Kanon, une salle de massage. Que peut-il s'y passer?


Titre : Massages éveillant les sens.

Couple : Milo / Kanon

Fandom : Saint Seiya

Thème : N°26 – dans un nuage de vapeur

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, nawak, humour.

Mots : 1861

Note : Bon les persos sont légèrement OOC, mais je les voulais tout mimi alors j'ai pas eu trop le choix. Ecrit pour la commu LJ 30 lemons-fr

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- Allez debout marmotte! Tu as 15 minutes pour te préparer, autrement je te laisse là! cria Milo en secouant l'homme endormit dans son lit

- Mmm Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives? T'es bien bruyant ce matin. Et pourquoi t'es déjà habillé? J'ai pas le droit à un câlin ce matin?

- Lève toi et discute pas! On va finir par être en retard. Allez, allez dépêche toi!

- D'accord t'as gagné! Je me lève. dit il en sortant du lit

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui dire bonjour que Milo le poussait vers la salle de bain, lui conjurant de se dépêcher, le bateau n'allait pas les attendre indéfiniment, pendant que Milo dirigeait Kanon, ce dernier ne cessait de lui poser des questions. Le scorpion soupira une fois de plus avant de le menacer de le faire redescendre au troisième temple pour un long, très long moment s'ils devaient rater ce fichu bateau.

Trente minutes plus tard, les deux hommes avaient embarqué, sur le dit bateau, qui les menaient tout droit vers Athènes. Après quarante cinq minutes d'une traversée sans encombre ils arrivèrent au port d'Athènes, d'où ils prirent un taxi jusqu'à l'hôtel Areos situé près du parc du même nom. A leur arrivé un groom vint chercher leur bagages pendant que Milo emmena Kanon jusqu'à la réception pour obtenir la clefs de leur chambre, le groom les accompagna ensuite jusqu'à cette dernière, Milo enfonça la clef dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte avant de laisser entrer Kanon et le groom, ce dernier déposa les valises prés du lit en acajou avant de partir sans bruit. Kanon inspecta la chambre avec des yeux agrandis par la joie. Milo lui prit la main, l'emmenant vers la sortie de l'hôtel, ils traversèrent les rues bondées de monde en cette chaude matinée de Juin, pour arriver devant une espèce de centre de remise en forme, en tout cas c'était ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur la devanture. Kanon regarda Milo surprit par l'endroit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire ici?

- On va se faire dorloter, se faire masser, exfolier et tout un tas d'autres choses dans ce style.

- Serais-tu en train de me dire que tu vas laisser un parfait étranger poser ses mains sur toi?

- Oui et sans aucun scrupule.

Milo poussa Kanon jusqu'à l'intérieur, le hall du Spa était vaste et richement décoré dans la plus pure tradition grecque, des enfilades de colonnes s'étendaient devant eux, les murs étaient recouverts de marbre blanc orné de guirlandes décrivant les joies du bain des temps mythologiques. Un jeune homme au frais visage et un autre plus petit d'une cinquantaine d'année et doté d'une exquise silhouette, tous deux vêtus de blanc, surgirent à côté d'eux et leur offrirent deux tasses d'un liquide au parfum de citron et de concombre.

Bienvenue au Spa d'Athènes, je vais emmener Monsieur se changer, déclara le plus jeune, pendant que Délias vous emmènera , Kanon n'avait pas vu d'un bon œil que Milo et lui soient séparé, qui sait ce que ce jeune freluquet pouvait bien faire en ce moment à son Milo. Délias lui suggéra de commencer par aller se tremper dans la jacuzzi avant son massage, le bain était parfumé au romarin et à la menthe et il très relaxant., Kanon hocha la tête.

- Profiter bien de votre séjour et du massage, du doigt il lui désigna une porte à l'autre bout du local. Par ici vous avez accès à votre salle de massage. C'est la cabine numéro 5. dit il avec un sourire un peu gêné.

Kanon n'essaya même pas de se poser des questions sur l'étrange sourire du vieil homme, Milo avait organisé tout ça pour eux et même si il ne lui aurait jamais dit, il l'en remerciait, ça allait leur faire un bien fou de s'éloigner un peu du sanctuaire, où l'ambiance était des plus tendu en ce moment avec la présence de Saori et des bronzes, qui faisaient un raffut de tous les diables, mais ce qui causait le plus de soucis au Pope était qu'Athéna et la jeune fille était en conflit permanent, cette dernière voulant profiter de son corps et de sa jeunesse pour faire des galipettes avec son chevalier, tandis que la déesse refusait catégoriquement de la laisser faire. Kanon avait fuit le palais aussi souvent que possible, pour éviter d'être prit à partie par Saori qui désirait vraiment que tous ses chevaliers témoignent que rien n'allait changer. Kanon secoua la tête assez repensé à tout ça, il était ici pour se détendre et c'est ce qu'il allait faire. Après une douche rapide, il s'enfonça dans le jacuzzi chaud, fumant et délicieusement parfumé. Trente minutes s'étaient écoulées lorsqu'il en sortit, enfilant un peignoir, il se dirigea vers la cabine numéro 5.

A l'intérieur de la pièce les lumières étaient tamisées et une douce musique emplissait l'atmosphère. Une senteur de vanille emplit ses narines qu'il huma en souriant. Au centre de la pièce trônait une grande et luxueuse table de massage sur laquelle était posées des serviettes et une note. Curieux Kanon la parcourut.

« Vous êtes priés de vous déshabiller, de vous étendre sur le ventre et de vous préparer à une délicieuse séance de remise en forme. », lut-il. D'un mouvement d'épaule il se débarrassa de son peignoir, avant de se hisser sur la table, de s'y allonger se recouvrant du drap blanc, il posa sa tête sur le doux appuie-tête. Ensuite la musique et les lumières douces accomplirent leur œuvre, Kanon commençait juste à ressentir une sensation de flottement. Quand la porte s'ouvrit sur son masseur. Sans prononcer un mot, l'homme se contenta de replier la couverture qui couvrait le dos de son client avant de commencer à le masser. D'un seul geste presque sensuel depuis l'épaule jusqu'au dos, il réveilla complètement le gémeaux, qui sursauta légèrement quand les mains passèrent le long de ses flancs.

-Suis-je trop brusque?

Kanon se retourna d'un seul coup laissant le drap glisser le long de la table de massage. Milo se tenait debout au-dessus de lui, en tee-shirt et survêtement noir, les cheveux relevés en une haute queue de cheval.

- Mi... Milo mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Si les gens du Spa te trouve on va avoir des ennuis.

- Détend toi tout va bien. Dit-il en lui tournant le dos, prenant un flacon d'huile sur la petite table à roulette et s'en enduisit les mains.

Trois coup brefs retentirent et le plus jeune des deux hommes entra, il amenait avec lui une autre table roulante sur laquelle était posée une sorte de petite corbeille remplit de galets ainsi qu'une louche et un seau d'eau. Milo le remercia d'un signe de tête puis l'homme repartit, un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Une fois la porte refermée Kanon voulut s'assoir pour avoir une bonne discussion avec son arachnide de partenaire, mais ce dernier lui posa les deux mains sur les épaules le forçant à se rallonger. Il lui déposa de légers baisers sur la nuque avant de lui murmurer « de se détendre et de le laisser faire ». Il contourna la table de massage, se dirigea vers la corbeille de galets, il posa une main à quelques centimètres au dessus, tandis que de l'autre il attrapa la louche versant son contenu sur les galets bouillants, pendant que l'air s'emplissait d'un léger nuage de vapeur aux senteurs de vanille, Milo revint vers Kanon, replaça le drap sur ses reins non sans un soupir de frustration avant de se diriger vers l'un de ces pieds qu'il saisit avec ses mains avant de le pétrir avec douceur. Lentement il remonta le long de sa jambe arrachant à Kanon des petits gémissement de plaisir, suivit par un grondement de frustration quand le Scorpion se retira pour faire le tour de la table avant de saisir l'autre pied et de recommencer, arrivé à ces cuisses, Milo fit tomber le drap afin de pouvoir masser ses reins, le bas du dos, avec une lenteur calculée il remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale avec ses pouces avant de redescendre ses mains bien à plat jusqu'aux reins et de remonter encore une fois.

- Maintenant retourne toi. Lui chuchota-t-il

Kanon plongé dans les brumes du désir de sentir à nouveau les mains de Milo sur lui obéit docilement, pendant ce temps Milo était parti prés de la corbeille et remit une louche d'eau sur les galets, un nouveau nuage de vapeur emplit la pièce. Il retourna vers Kanon et recommença son massage, s'attardant sur chaque orteil, la voute plantaire, les genoux, les cuisses, l'aine, il sourit en voyant son amant réagir à ses caresses, il continua de remonter lentement vers le haut du torse, les épaules, le cou, avant de redescendre tout aussi lentement. Kanon n'avait pas un moment cessé de gémir, lui même avait dû faire un effort pour ne pas le faire. Tandis qu'il continuait à descendre il embrassa chaque parcelle de peau que ses doigts avaient massé, se rapprochant de plus en plus de l'entrejambe du gémeaux. Milo entendait la respiration de son amant se saccader de plus en plus, Kanon irradiait de désir et même si le Scorpion n'avait pas prévu quoique ce soit d'autre qu'un massage, la membre de son amant qui se dressait devant lui semblait lui lancer un appel désespéré, ne pouvant pas lutter contre ça, il l'embrassa légèrement sur toute la longueur, une fois, deux fois...

- Milo s'il te plaît. Gémit Kanon

C'était bien la première fois qu'il l'entendait le lui demander ainsi, laissant toutes ses appréhension quand à l'endroit où il se trouvait, Milo le prit en bouche, faisant jouer sa langue sur toute sa longueur, avant de commencer lentement de léger va et viens avec cette dernière. Arrachant des cris de plaisir brut à son amant. Même si au départ il avait juste prévu de le torturer un peu, l'entendre le supplier d'aller plus vite, de le prendre, avait fini par attiser l'envie de l'entendre hurler son nom en jouissant. Milo accéléra le mouvement, les mains toujours posées à plat sur son ventre, il sentit les muscles de Kanon se contracter, pendant que ce dernier se répandait dans sa bouche en criant son nom. Lentement Milo se releva, un sourire aux lèvres mais le corps en feu.

- J'espère que cette séance vous aura remis en forme Monsieur. Dit il. Mais maintenant il faut que je vous laisse.

- Non! Répondit Kanon en se relevant.

Hélas je n'ai pas le choix, t'es cris ont dû rameuter tout le personnel, mais ne t'en fais pas on a tout le week-end rien que pour nous deux. Dit il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Et sans un mot de plus Milo sortit de la cabine n°5 pour aller prendre un repos bien mérité dans l'un des nombreux jacuzzi du Spa. Laissant Kanon reprendre peu à peu pied avec la réalité.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Merci de m'avoir lu.


End file.
